talesoftheabyssfandomcom-20200216-history
Original soundtrack
anime original soundtracks= 01 - Abyss 02 - Prologue 03 - The place of relaxation 04 - Crisis 05 - The arrow was shot 06 - Victory! 07 - New world 08 - Wedge 09 - The Grocer's Village 10 - Cheagle Woods 11 - Serious 12 - Pleasantness 13 - Miserable spectacle 14 - Fang which wants blood 15 - Tartaros 16 - Oracle - Coercion 17 - Confrontation 18 - Awkward justice 19 - The Fotified City 20 - Fubras River 21 - Oracle - Sorrow 22 - The Frontier Fortress 23 - Van 24 - Port town 25 - Coral Castle 26 - Oracle - Conspiracy 27 - Casvelt Ferry 28 - The Distribution Base 29 - The frequenter 30 - The Royal City of Light 31 - Kingdom of sky 32 - Abandoned Factory 33 - Meeting 34 - Desert Oasis 35 - Zao Ruins 36 - Deo Pass 37 - The Mining Town 38 - Akzeruth Tunnel 14 39 - Shurrey Hills 40 - Van - Truth 41 - Scramble 42 - Akzeruth's Collapse 43 - Qliphoth 44 - The City of Guardians 45 - Tartaros Surfacing 46 - The City of Sound Machines 47 - Wyon Mirrored Cave 48 - Wish and sadness 49 - in between 1 and 0 50 - Aramis Flooded Caverns 51 - The edge of a decision 52 - Guilt, duty and... 53 - The Lorelei Order's Base 54 - Oracle Headquarters 55 - The Silvery Snowland 56 - Casino 57 - Theor Forest 58 - The Floating Imperial City 59 - Blue royal palace 60 - The City of Craftsmen 61 - Wing of hope 62 - St. Bynah's Collapse 63 - 306 Nature dungeon 64 - Disturbances of War 65 - Cassadonia's Collapse 66 - Guidepost 67 - Kingdom of sky - confused 68 - Belief 69 - Tartaros Rushing In 70 - Mt. Roneal 71 - Zaleho Volcano 72 - Feres Island 73 - Game over 74 - The Hidden Village 75 - Theme of Mini Game 76 - Tales of DB Theme 77 - Tales of DB Room Guarder 78 - Tales of DB Ending 79 - Tales of DB Game Over 80 - Mushroom Road 81 - Sign of the quiet dark 82 - Relic of wandering frenzy 83 - Flow when being dammed up 84 - Arena 85 - Everlasting fight 86 - Eternal mind 87 - The last chapter 88 - Never surrender 89 - Farthest place 90 - Farthest place - Premonition 91 - Farthest place - Threat 92 - At the time of farewell 93 - Van's Death 94 - Parting, and... 95 - Hod Surfacing 96 - Sheaf of soul 97 - mirrors 98 - A Clear Sky Opens 99 - Farthest place 100 - Happiness in my hand 101 - The Time of the Decisive Battle Has Come A 102 - The Time of the Decisive Battle Has Come B 103 - The Glorious Land Eldrant 104 - meaning of birth 105 - promise 106 - Crimson pride 107 - time to raise the cross 108 - a place in the sun 109 - finish the promise 110 - For the Sake of it All... 111 - Lorelei's Revival 112 - The Look of That Day 113 - A Song ~song by Tear~ 114 - A Wish to the Starry Sky 115 - Overflowing Emotions, Reunion |-| RPG original soundtracks= Disc One 01 - abyss 02 - Prologue 03 - The place of relaxation 04 - Crisis 05 - The arrow was shot 06 - Victory! 07 - New world 08 - Wedge 09 - The Grocer's Village 10 - Cheagle Woods 11 - Serious 12 - Pleasantness 13 - Miserable spectacle 14 - Fang which wants blood 15 - Tartaros 16 - Oracle - Coercion 17 - Confrontation 18 - Awkward justice 19 - The Fortified City 20 - Fubras River 21 - Oracle - Sorrow 22 - The Frontier Fortress 23 - Van 24 - Port town 25 - Coral Castle 26 - Oracle - Conspiracy 27 - Casvelt Ferry 28 - The Distribution Base 29 - The frequenter Total Time: 71'06" Disc Two 01 - The Royal City of Light 02 - Kingdom of sky 03 - Abandoned Factory 04 - Meeting 05 - Desert Oasis 06 - Zao Ruins 07 - Deo Pass 08 - The Mining Town 09 - Akzeruth Tunnel 14 10 - Shurrey Hills 11 - Van - Truth 12 - Scramble 13 - Akzeruth's Collapse 14 - Qliphoth 15 - The City of Guardians 16 - Tartaros Surfacing 17 - The City of Sound Machines 18 - Wyon Mirrored Cave 19 - Wish and sadness 20 - in between 1 and 0 21 - Aramis Flooded Caverns 22 - The edge of a decision 23 - Guilt, duty and... 24 - The Lorelei Order's Base 25 - Oracle Headquarters 26 - The Silvery Snowland 27 - Casino 28 - Theor Forest Total Time: 70'04" Disc Three 01 - The Floating Imperial City 02 - Blue royal palace 03 - The City of Craftsmen 04 - Wing of hope 05 - St. Bynah's Collapse 06 - Nature dungeon 07 - Disturbances of War 08 - Cassadonia's Collapse 09 - Guidepost 10 - Kingdom of sky - confused 11 - Belief 12 - Tartaros Rushing In 13 - Mt. Roneal 14 - Zaleho Volcano 15 - Feres Island 16 - Game over 17 - The Hidden Village 18 - Theme of Mini Game 19 - Tales of DB Theme 20 - Tales of DB Room Guarder 21 - Tales of DB Ending 22 - Tales of DB Game Over 23 - Mushroom Road 24 - Sign of the quiet dark 25 - Relic of wandering frenzy 26 - Flow when being dammed up 27 - Arena 28 - Everlasting fight 29 - Eternal mind Total Time: 54'41" Disc Four 01 - The last chapter 02 - Never surrender 03 - Farthest place 04 - Farthest place - Premonition 05 - Farthest place - Threat 06 - At the time of farewell 07 - Van's Death 08 - Parting, and... 09 - Hod Surfacing 10 - Sheaf of soul 11 - mirrors 12 - A Clear Sky Opens 13 - Farthest place - Glint 14 - Happiness in my hand 15 - The Time of the Decisive Battle Has Come A 16 - The Time of the Decisive Battle Has Come B 17 - The Glorious Land Eldrant 18 - meaning of birth 19 - promise 20 - Crimson pride 21 - time to raise the cross 22 - a place in the sun 23 - finish the promise 24 - For the Sake of it All... 25 - Lorelei's Revival 26 - The Look of That Day 27 - A Song ~song by Tear~ 28 - A Wish to the Starry Sky 29 - Overflowing Emotions, Reunion Category:music